This invention relates in general to memory systems, and in particular to a memory system with versatile control features.
Storage devices such as flash memory cards have become the storage medium of choice for storing digital content such as photographs. Flash memory cards may also be used to distribute other types of media content. Moreover, an increasing variety of host devices such as computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and media players such as MP3 players now have the capability of rendering the media content stored in flash memory cards. There is thus great potential for flash memory cards, as well as other types of mobile storage devices, to become a widely used vehicle for distributing digital content.
For some applications, an entity associated with a memory device such as a memory card may be asked to provide proof of its identity. It may be inconvenient if the proof of identity is not readily available. For other applications, data to be stored in a memory device such as a memory card may need to be protected by secure methods.